


FUCK

by branco



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Help, M/M, Unpresented A/B/O Dynamic Jeon Jungkook, meow, sophie this is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/branco/pseuds/branco
Summary: FUUUUUUUUUUUCK
Relationships: Hibiki Wataru/Hidaka Hokuto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> FUCK YOU SOPHIE

(OPEN RP) hokuto was bent over at his desk, breathing heavily. his knees buckled and came together and he had to use all of his might to stay up. drool was slowly dripping out the side of his mouth and he felt tears prickling at his eyes again. this couldnt be happening, right? not while at school... right?  
his cock was straining in his pants, an obvious tent forming on the outside, which he did his best to cover. thank the lord no one was in the office at the time. he slowly slid onto the floor, hastily moving to unbuckle his pants.  
hokuto was so caught up in his own needs that he barely even noticed the door opening. his head whipped up and his eyes were wide. he opened his mouth, but no sound coming out at first.  
"bu...buchou ?"  
Wataru stared at Hokuto in surprise. Barely comprehending what he had just walked in on, he shut the door behind in gently. As soon as he shut it, he looked over to the other male. His expression was filled with nothing but surprise as he opened his mouth to say something, but rather quickly shut it and smiled at Hokuto warmly.  
"Hokuto-kyuun~! Why do you look so surprised? Were you not expecting the one and only Wataru Hibiki to walk through this door☆?" Wataru chuckled to himself,  
Right before Wataru could start talking again, Hokuto quickly cut him off. He lunged forward a bit, using the desk for support. His expression was almost as desperate as his voice as he shouted out "Buchou!" with teary eyes.  
Hokuto shook his head back and forth, and used the desk to support him as he stood up. He gestured for wataru to come closer. Once close enough, Hokuto latched himself onto Wataru and quietly whispered into his ear, "I'm so fresh..." He paused, but slowly continued "you can suck my nuts."

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @misuruchi insta


End file.
